She Laughed
by TDWidow
Summary: They packed a picnic and took it to Vortex. She wanted to see the Cathedral of Winds. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Not for Mara fans.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This story is NOT for Mara lovers. I repeat, if Mara is your favorite character, this will probably just make you mad. Now, I like Mara a lot, but things just didn't happen the way I thought they should have.

This fic is written in honor of _Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_ that opens in two days on May 19th! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own these characters…Lucasfilm, Barbara Hambly, and Timothy Zahn do.

…

They were flying, about the land. His X-Wing cut cleanly through the clouds. She laughed softly from the co-pilot's seat. She loved it when he took her flying. He loved to hear her laugh.

"Where are we?" she asked, ruffling his sandy brown hair.

He grinned, kept his eyes on the sky in front of them. "It's a surprise."

She pouted. "I'm not sure that's fair."

Turning to glance at her, he smiled with boyish innocence. "I'll make it worth it, I promise."

She watched him out of the corner of her eye, amused. She loved how pleased with himself he looked when he managed to surprise her. Not much did, especially now that she was back to her old self. Everything in her life was finally falling into place.

"I love you," she suddenly said.

Blue eyes met her gray ones. "I love you too," he said, somewhat startled. "What made you say that?"

She shrugged and smiled as she settled back in her seat. "I was just thinking how perfect everything's become. To think that I almost vanished on – "

"Shh!" he said urgently, even harshly. "That's in the past. We can't dwell on the past."

"I'm sorry," she murmured, kissing his free hand.

"It's just, when I think that I almost lost you…" His voice was thick with pain.

"Shh," she whispered soothingly. "I'm here now. I'm right here."

He smiled softly. "All of you."

"That's right." She felt a wealth of happiness emanating from him. "And it's all because of you. You found me. You brought me back."

The planet's atmosphere rose quickly around them and the X-Wing began to jostle. But he was a calm, capable pilot and before long, they were sailing smoothly through the lower layers of the sky. Her eyes lit up as she saw the planet sprawl beneath them.

"Oh!" she breathed. "It's beautiful!"

He grinned at her. "I thought you'd like it."

A great palace of glass rose off the starship's starbird side. "Is that really the Cathedral of Winds?" she asked, awed.

"It is." He deftly guided the X-Wing around toward a landing strip. "Vortex is so beautiful this time of their year and you had mentioned wanting to hear the Cathedral."

Tears sparkled in her eyes. "Thank you."

They landed and retrieved a small bundle from the hold. He bid goodbye to his old friend being unloaded from his socket in the X-Wing, who warbled mournfully in reply.

"He sounds like he wants to come along," she remarked, laughing again.

Enjoying her beautiful voice for a moment, he paused before answering. "I'm sure he'll find some way to keep busy." Impulsively, he pulled her into his arms. "I want to have you all to myself today."

She kissed him deeply. "And so you shall," she whispered in his ear. She laughed again as she pulled out of his embrace. "But I'm also hungry."

Sighing dejectedly, he nodded. "Okay. I get it. Food is more important to you than me. I guess I can light with that."

She pulled him into a barely restrained passionate kiss that reached every part of his body. "You're right," she murmured huskily. "Food's much better."

He shuddered a little and grinned. "Do you have any idea the effect you have on me?"

She cocked an eyebrow as she started walking. "I have a pretty good idea." He blushed at her pointed look and followed her lead.

They chose a spot in the lee of a small round hill, out of the wind and away from the others visiting to hear the magical music. He opened the bundle and took out a deep maroon blanket. Shaking it out, he spread it on the ground and pulled her down onto it. She smiled at him as she pulled the bundle closer and took out their lunch. They'd packed it light years away on Yavin 4, but it was fresh and crisp.

They talked as they ate, mostly about little things like friends and stories from childhood. They reminisced about Tatooine and Chad – one a desert world and the other water. They remembered friends. They talked about marriage and children. She laughed and he loved it.

The wind picked up just as she snuggled into his arms. They lay back, propped up by the gently sloping hill, as the haunting music of the Cathedral floated toward them.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. "More beautiful than I could have ever imagined." Content, she sighed and relaxed in his embrace. "It's hard to believe that this exact music will never be heard again."

"Makes it more magical."

"No," she said. "It makes it more sad."

He nuzzled her neck. "Don't be sad. We're together. We'll always be together."

She met his eye and they stared at each other for a minute. "Yes, we will," she said. "As long as you never forget me."

He frowned. "Forget you? How could I forget you?" He tightened his embrace just a little. "You're here in my arms. I can feel you again. I'll never forget you. Never."

She smiled hesitantly as the Vors' music washed over them. Reaching out through the Force, she touched him in places she couldn't reach with her hands or lips. She touched him deep inside and loved him even more when she felt him touch back. She had found herself in the Force again and finally was whole. She gazed deeply into his eyes. "I love you, Luke Skywalker."

He kissed her forehead and held her. "I love you too, Callista." The wind slowed and the music seemed to stop.

Luke's eyes flew open and he gazed intently at his dark bedroom ceiling. His Coruscant apartment was quiet. A quick glance at the clock by his bed told him that it was well into the early morning hours.

He got out of bed silently. Large windows showed him the never-ending bustle of Coruscant below him. It never ceased to amaze him how many people were active at all hours of the day and night.

Reluctantly, he turned back to slip quietly into bed. The thick red-gold hair of his wife Mara fanned out over her pillow. As he sighed and closed his eyes, Callista's laugh faded away with her into the silent darkness.


End file.
